I'll be there
by Candybree
Summary: Jack has a nightmare and Ianto comforts him.


A/N: For x-Athenea-x who needed some smut and fluff, I hope I fulfilled both categories. And thank you to queenfluffernutter for the wonderful help and the title :)

Disclaimer: In no way do I own any of the characters. Or anything Torchwood for that matter. How sad.

* * *

"How long have you been up?" Ianto asked, coming up behind Jack, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his chin on Jack's bare shoulder.

"A while." Jack said, scrubbing the last bit of dirt off his hands and rinsing off the soap. "You were sleeping and we've had a rough week so I didn't want to wake you. I was just coming back to bed."

"Nightmare or just not sleepy?" Ianto asked, gently massaging the muscles of Jack's stomach.

"Both." Jack said, leaning back against his lover. "I woke up because of the nightmare and found that I wasn't tired anymore."

Jack moaned as one of Ianto's hands move up his body to tweak and pull at his nipples while his other hand moved down to caress Jack's growing erection through the rough material of his jeans.

"What were you doing?"

"Working in the garden. Planting some more rose bushes and flowers." Jack gasped and pushed against Ianto harder when Ianto pinched one of his nipples roughly. "I like the feel of the dirt. It reminds me this isn't a dream."

"What was your nightmare about?" Ianto asked. He had learned that getting Jack to talk about his nightmares and dreams made them both feel better.

Ianto undid Jack's jeans and slipped his hand into Jack's jeans, not surprised to find that Jack hadn't bothered putting underwear on, and caressed his cock.

"The Valiant and the Master. It was his broken glass phase this time." Jack mumbled. "He would shatter something, a glass or a mirror, and use the larger pieces to cut me. The smaller pieces he would push into the wounds, making them deeper, and would leave the glass bits in the wound and let it heal so he could cut them out later. He liked making the pain last because he knew I could feel the glass under my skin and by leaving it there he got to cut me up twice."

Ianto felt Jack shudder when he stopped talking and pulled him tighter against his body ad nuzzled his neck.

"You are here Jack, and you are safe. I promise you that this isn't a dream." Ianto pushed Jack's jeans off his hips and watched as they fell to the floor. "I'm here to take care of you and make you feel better. Okay?"

Jack nodded and stepped out of the pooled material at his feet before kicking it away. He gripped the edge of the counter, and presented his arse to the younger man. Ianto caressed Jack's arse and smiled when Jack sighed and relaxed into the touch.

Ianto grabbed the lube from the drawer and slicked up his fingers before carefully slipping one into Jack's entrance. He slipped another finger in and Jack moaned in pleasure when Ianto caressed his prostate. Jack pushed back against Ianto and he added a third finger, stretching Jack even further.

"I...can we...never mind." Jack mumbled.

"What is it Jack?" Ianto murmured, stroking Jack's back soothingly. "Tell me what you want."

"I want...I don't want to fuck. I don't want it to be hard and fast, I want it to be gentle." Jack whispered. "Is that okay?"

"Of course it is okay Jack." Ianto slipped his fingers out and moved around Jack's body so he could cup the older man's face. Ianto pressed a soft kiss against Jack's lips, sighing as Jack melted into the kiss. "Are you sure about the position?"

Jack nodded and whispered "Please"

Ianto kissed him softly again and moved back behind Jack. He slicked up his cock and gently eased into Jack. He pressed his chest against Jack's back, getting as much contact as possible before he eased out slowly.

Ianto gently moved in and out of Jack, stroking his prostate with every thrust. He moved one arm so he reached around Jack's waist and stroked his cock tenderly in time with his movements.

"So close Ianto." Jack moaned. "Will you ...bite me? Please?"

Ianto moved so his mouth was pressed against the skin of Jack's back, just below where his neck met his shoulder and whispered "Here?"

"Please. Hard."

Ianto stroked Jack's cock a few more times, and when he heard Jack whimpering he opened his mouth and sank his teeth into Jack's flesh.

Jack cried out in pleasure as he came over Ianto's hand while Ianto marked him. Ianto thrust twice more before he spilled into Jack, his teeth digging deeper into Jack's flesh.

Ianto stood up and pulled Jack with him, turning Jack in his arms so they could hug.

"Thank you" Jack murmured against Ianto's lips.

"Any time Jack. I will always be here for you"

* * *

Jack and Ianto curled up in the middle of the middle of the bed, Ianto's arms wrapped around Jack protectively while Jack rested his head on Ianto's chest, feeling each beat of Ianto's heart.

"Why do you stay with me Ianto?" Jack murmured against Ianto's chest. "Why did you let me back into your life?"

"Because when I did something horrible you forgave me. When I betrayed you you forgave me. Yes, you left us, but I wasn't really angry, I was more worried that something had happened to you. Just because you can't die doesn't mean you can't get hurt. If anything, not being able to die means you get hurt more." Ianto kissed Jack's forehead and raised his face so he could look into his eyes. "But the main reason I will always stay with you and always take you back is because I love you Jack."

"I love you too Ianto."

Ianto held Jack tighter and stroked as he felt Jack's tears on his chest, but he didn't say a word. He just held him and comforted him until they both fell asleep.


End file.
